Even after all these years
by ThatPancakeOverThere
Summary: Due to Christmas around the corner, Hotel space is limited- Nations are gonna have to learn that shaaaaring is caaaaaring 3! But psh! That's not important! Have you ever wondered what happens when you put a Prussian and Canadian in a room together? Memories and bonding. Thats what. AN- And this time, I'll try to keep updated and finish the story for you lovelies! Rated T for Lang!
1. Update!

ALRIGHT, SO, LITSEN UP MY LOVELIES!

I basically haven't been on. In like, a year. But tHATS OKAY SHHHH! Nah. Hear me out tho;

I think I'ma start over. Re-Write the first few chapters I made, change the plot a leeeeeetle eeeeeensy bit, and finish this motherfucker since I never really finish fucking anything XD I need this for the self accomplishment ;A; That and it'd be nice to work on my writing skills again. Hopefully I've improved at least a bit over the year, eh?

Anyway, update shouldn't be long for the first chapter, at least; But I wanna just change a few things on my profile first since it'll bug me if not X3  
Anyway! No promises on it being complete, tbh. I really will try to though! So, uh, yeah o3o That's aboot it :/


	2. And so our story begins! Again!

AN - Hey lookit me go! Alright so with this posted up, I'm gonna get rid of the other chapters :P I'll re-write them later, but they most likely won't be the same as before (hopefully better!), so sorry if you actually enjoy'ed it somehow XD  
And also, sorry if this first new update thing seems kind've choppy. I'm a little tired and can't quite think properly Hopefully the next one will be better! And thanks for reading ^ ^

Disclaimer - Idk if I seriously need one of these like it's obvious I didn't make Hetalia but I mean I see a few other fics do it sooooo jic!

Details - Rated R just because I'm a potty mouth :3 Yay lookit me using big girl words whooo! XD

PS- DAMN SHIT GOT FUCKED UP WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED THIS ;A; It's like God is telling me GO BACK GO BAAAAACK! XD Oh well :3 IM SORRY IF IT FUCKS UP AGAIN BUT IF SO ILL FIX IT IN THE MORNING OR SOMETHING GUHHH.

...

It was a cold december day when the news was announced.  
Snow would make it's graceful dance down from the heavens, sweeping the earth with it's frosty charm, a soft gust passing through every now and then to nibble at one's nose- However, it's beauty remained.

The people of America littered NewYorks busy streets at this time, rushing about, breath fogging the air before them as the realization was slowly dawning upon them. Christmas time was near, and there were only so many hours left before all their last minute gift shopping would come to an end! Everywhere was awfully busy- Boutiques, Café's; Even the hotels were all booked up for the festive season!

But this story doesn't concern America, oh no my dear Children!  
So shaddup and listen to the story 3:

As the new's was to be announced, everyone was quick to find a suitable partner- A roommate that they could deal with for the time being. Someone they could stand for a few days, be around, possibly share a bed with, trust to not have them kill each other in their sleep… Y'know, normal nation stuff.

You had people like Italy and Germany right off the bat, alongside Austria and Hungary, Russia and China, France and England (tbh England would probably try to curse France in his sleep so idk what Francis was thinking here o3o), and so forth.  
But then there was Canada.

God damn it Canada.

Unlike others, the Canadian could be considered a 'Lucky one' for once, as he wasn't assigned to share a room. No one had really taken the time to consider himself as a roommate because, of course, he was better known as "That invisible guy over there", so he managed to get off scot-free! For once, being unnoticed didn't really feel all too bad!

So, here he was, foot tapping quietly in impatience as the elevator slowly arose. With every floor passed, a soft '_ding_' would sound before continuing on, a few people getting on, a few getting off. Not many could see him, so the ride was pretty quiet on his end for the most part. Though he didn't mind so much- In fact the Canadian had slowly begun taking up the hobby of people watching without really realizing, so, he at least enjoy'ed seeing the other two around him in this small, cramped space holding a delightful conversation.

Eventually, the machine came to a stop, heavy metal doors pulling themselves open as the number '8' flashed in a soft orange. Mattie's stop.

He dragged his bag with him, pardoning himself incase he accidentally ended up poking someone with his suitcase, before walking off with a relieved smile blooming across his cheeks. Ah, how wonderful it'd be to finally lay down on a bed after all those dull hours of flight!

"86, 88, 90… 92! Excellent!" The blond murmured to himself, coming to a halt as his hand let go of the bag's handle to reach into his pocket. It shuffled around for a moment, before carefully pulling out a slim piece of plastic - The keycard - and inserting it into the slot.  
With a soft '_click_', the blond was in, pushing past the door and dropping everything in his hands with a relieved sigh. He pushed the door closed with his foot, taking in a deep breath alongside an exaggerated "_Finally!_", hands raised in the air to stretch only to pause midway to see a pair of puzzled ruby orbs meet his own.

Turns out Canada was meant to share a room after all.


End file.
